Article support apparatuses for household goods such as towels rings, towel bars, garment hooks, and toilet paper holders are typically fixed-in-place within a home, business, or recreational vehicle. To make household goods more accessible, people are known to drape towels over oven door handles, refrigerator handles, door handles on cabinetry doors below sinks, and drawer handles; or to place toilet paper on a shelf just inside a cabinet door, or on countertop adjacent the toilet, for example, because the fixed position toilet paper roll support apparatus is beyond a child's reach.
Generally speaking, it would be desirable for individuals to determine at will a preferred location for article support apparatuses for household goods, and the ability to alter at will their preferred location of those article support apparatuses in response to changing desires and needs for placement for household goods by the individual. For example, during times of illness it may be desirable to place a towel or a roll of toilet paper conveniently positioned and easily accessible adjacent the patient's bed, while leaving the top of the night stand for medicines, fluids, and facial tissue. As such, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in devices and methods for conveniently and adaptively positioning and repositioning article support apparatuses for household goods in response to an individual's changing desires and needs.